date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/How old do you think the characters of Date A Live without known ages are?
This blog entry might seem a bit odd, but I got the idea for it the other day when I was giving an answer to a user related to how old Mana could be. So I decided to make this blog today and see what you guys thought about the ages of certain characters. Here are the ages I believe some characters to be. I will not be including the spirits in this guess since I'm not sure if most of them even have actual ages. So all characters here are human characters. Mana - Mana was part of the DEM for some time, and since most of the AST members are teenages I think you have to atleast be atleast 13 to be in the AST and DEM. And while Shido is her older brother, Mana does share a very similar appearance to her brother so I don't think we can role out the possibility they're twins and Mana was born second as even fraternal twins can look similar on occasion. So my estimate on her age is: 13-16 years old. Wescott - I'd say since Wescott formed the DEM and the first space quake happened 30 years ago Wescott had to atleast just been an adult. A child prodigy might be able to get a PhD at a young age but I'm pretty sure they aren't allowed to start companies. He does look young now but his eyes due seem to show signs of wrinkles in certain scenes when he might be squinting and perhaps his hair is gray is simply because its lost its former color. So I'm gonna say Wescott age is: Somewhere in the early 50s atleast Ellen - Like most most of DEM members Ellen seems to atleast be an adult, Ellen was stated to have worked when Woodman was around we don't know how old the Ratatoskr organization is yet so we don't know if she was there before the time of the first space quake. (Though going with the wizard technology I think it was likely sometime after.) Since Ellen looks to be as young as Tamae is and works as a secretary I don't think she's too old. So I'd say Ellen age is: Somewhere in the late 20s 'Karen '- Karen is Ellen's older sister, so she's definitely older than Ellen is. Going by how she was seen wearing glasses and had a more adult appearance than Ellen I'm pretty sure there's a noticeable age gap. So I think her age would be around: The early 30s at most 'Elliot '- Elliot is much older looking than Wescott and since he worked with Wescott before I'm assuming Elliot was kind enough to help him form the DEM before Wescott's actions made him leave. One picture of him seen in Volume 8 looked to be Karen pushing him in a wheel chair and having more noticeable wrinkles than Wescott. Taking the fact he's in a wheel chair shows his health is starting to fade which combined with the wrinkles shows he's getting very old. So I'm guessing Elliot's age is: Probably his mid to later 60s 'Reine '- Yeah, you read the name right. I'm actaully gonna try and guess how old Reine could be and I have a good idea how to explain it. While Reine's age is unknown despite being one of the characters with title cards revealing it she claims she hasn't slept in 30 years meaning she's atleast older than 30 if she isn't a spirit. For one thing we don't know how old Reine was when the original space quake went off, she could have easily only been a young child or a teenager when it occured. I can't explain the sleeping issue but if she is just a normal human and you apply she had likely been born some time before the first space quake... Then her age is most likely: Mid 30s to mid 40s. ~ And that's my guesses for the ages of some characters who don't have a known age. Tell me what you think the ages some characters could be and if you think mine are possible or not. Category:Blog posts